Acceptance:Students/Seojun Kim
'''Note: '''History and Personality are from Seojun's point of view. The rest of the answers are in third person. What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. As ironic as it is, I'm not a very nice person considering I'm an angel and all. I'm quite snarky and sarcastic and never fail to get a good laugh out of someone's idiocy. Probably why I've found humanity so interesting for as long as I've lived. I can play nice though, I usually do unless you find a way to tick me off more times than I can count. Strangely I'm not very irritable whatsoever, and don't get angry easily. If we're going to go heart to heart here, I'm a complete softy who will only hurt you if you cross me or cross my loved ones. So... don't do that. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. When I was created, I remember a lot of starlight, and an elderly Korean woman named Jae-eun Kang. Jae-eun never hesitated to put other's safety in front of her own, and she eventually sacrificed her life to protect a group of school children who had wandered into dangerous territory claimed by a local gang. In result of this, I was created in Jae-eun's name to protect all who cannot protect themselves. Unlike most angels, I was a bit less withdrawn from the humans then I should've been. At first I only wanted to serve my purpose, and I figured it would be easier to do that if, but then I began to become more interested in mankind. I took to studying them, which many around me disapproved of. I was here to protect them, not write science reports on them. After awhile I gathered the courage to sneak into the world of the mortals to get a closer look. I ended up going more than getting a closer look. During my stay I encountered the Italian Mafia who were hunting down two families for their possible resources. Seeing as these families were constantly in fear of their well being, yet always took the time to think, provide, and protect others, I decided they were worth it and protected them until they were lifted off the hit list through a greater miracle that took much more energy to pull off. The angels up and above didn't fully support my actions. Or well... supported them at all. Many wanted me banished for my interference, but in my defense I was defending, like I'm supposed to do. Also, it was technically direct interference anyway. I barely got away from an permanent exile to Earth, so I decided to try and play my cards straight. For the next century I tried to keep it cool and not do anything stupid that could only raise the other angels' suspicion of me. Me being me, I blew that proportion right out the window the following century when I interfered again. This time it was for a good-hearted man who was struggling to support his family on a pay check of $20 every week. It was pitiful watching the man's world crumble and his family starve because the head of the company he was working for was horrible at managing the company itself. They were bound to go bankrupt very soon. So I kind of, maybe, rigged the system a little. Blending in as an adviser, I set the company's head man on the right track, and soon the company's stocks were skyrocketing. Seeing as it qualified as direct interference, there was a slim chance any defense I put up for myself would keep me up in the Heavens with the rest. So they did the natural thing. They... kicked me out. Quite literally too, one of them kicked me to Earth. Landing in a dumpster is not the most comfortable experience in the world. So I wandered Europe for awhile, continuing my observations of the world as I did so until I stumbled upon the news of an Academy hidden in the country of Austria. I found my way there eventually and settled in, and here I now reside. There was enough struggle by itself as a three hundred forty year old angel posing as a twelve year old, since I tended to know a lot due to my inquisition and my inability to keep myself away from books. Five years pass pretty quickly, and now I am to most of the high school a seventeen year old, while I'm actually three hundred forty five. But eh, who cares? What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Seojun Kim is represented by Min Yoongi also know as Suga from the K-pop group Bangtan Sonyeodan. What species is your character? Angel. What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University Junior, so basically 11th grade/year. Anything else you would like to add? Seojun has wings as far as I'm concerned, and he has to power to bless but he chooses never to use it unless in case of dire emergency since it requires a vast amount of energy. Signature: Comments Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:Student Accepted